Salva nos
by Emi et Erynna
Summary: AC 395... Cinq adolescents vont découvrir que leurs destins ont été liés quelques deux cents ans plus tôt. Parviendront-ils à réparer les erreurs commises dans le passé ?


Auteurs : Emi et Erynna  
Mail : emi_hotaru@yahoo.fr et erynna@wanadoo.fr  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Que vous allez pas comprendre, mais que ça va venir rapidement! Heuu… Yaoi, mais pas tout de suite.   
  
Disclaimer :  
Emi: *format SD, grimpée sur la table* Bon alors, maintenant, on se tait et on M'ECOUTE!!  
Silence de mort  
Emi: *sautant dans les bras de Ery* Avec Ery coupine de moi, on vous a encore empruntés pour une durée indéterminée qu'on saura pas quand elle finira!  
G boys: QUOI?? Encore???   
Ery : Comment ça, encore ? Z'êtes pas contents qu'on s'occupe de vous ?!  
Wufei : Groumph...   
Heero: *bras croisés* Et notre proprio, il en dit quoi?  
Emi: *regard de la mort qui tue* Il le sait pas, et il a pas à le savoir…  
Ery : Et puis de toute façon, on a un contrat de location en bonne et due forme.  
Quatre : Euh... Ery, c'est ta dernière facture téléphonique, ça...  
Wufei: Bon, bah moi, je me casse!!  
Emi: Fei… la porte est fermée avec une dizaine de serrures…  
*sourire sadique*   
Et c'est moi qui ai les clés….  
Wufei: Greuugneugneu.. onna…  
Emi: *sortant son fouet* Tu disais?  
Wufei: Rien! Rien du tout…  
Duo: *sautant partout* Et j'irai avec qui , moua???   
Emi: *câlinant Duo* Surpriiiiiiise!!!  
Wufei : Pourquoi Maxwell a-t-il droit aux câlins et moi au fouet ? C'est trop injuuuuste !!  
Ery : Mah c'est toi qui veux pas rester avec nous !  
Heero : Et si je dis que j'ai la migraine, je peux échapper au massacre ?  
Ery : Ah nan, pas de dispense de fic !  
Heero : J'ai une fracture à la jambe, faut que la réduise...  
Ery : Ca attendra !  
Heero : Buter Relena alors ?  
Ery : T'as passé 49 épisodes à tergiverser, fallait t'y prendre avant.  
Heero : Rendez-vous de lattage avec Zechs ? Remplacer les yeux cybernétiques de J ? *chting* Trouver l'ultime lemon 1x5 !  
Ery : Mrrrmphmmmgggrrrrr... aaaargh je résiste je résiste !!  
Quatre: Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette fic sera trèèèèès longue et trèèèèèèèèès éprouvante???  
Trowa: ……..  
Quatre: Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…  
  
*******  
  
Salva nos  
Prologue  
Le jeune garçon posa les deux pieds par terre et sortit de la voiture, jetant gracieusement son sac sur son épaule. Il lissa légèrement son uniforme blanc et fit un pas en avant, observant ce qui se passait autour de lui d'un air critique. D'un geste presque agacé, il rejeta en arrière les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, songeant pour la énième fois qu'il faudrait qu'il les coupe, et détailla de nouveau l'imposant bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui.  
Le lycée de la Fondation Peacecraft. Aujourd'hui, il entrait en seconde, et il allait falloir s'habituer au changement d'école. Il se demanda si les règles de vie des écoles martiennes étaient les mêmes que dans son collège sur L4...  
Une portière de voiture claqua derrière lui, et il se retourna à peine quand le conducteur le salua d'un bref signe de tête.  
_Bonne journée, monsieur Winner.  
_Bonne journée à vous aussi, Nasser.  
_Je reviendrai vous prendre dans deux semaines  
_Hum...  
L'homme remonta dans la voiture et la Limousine s'éloigna doucement de l'école, prenant garde de n'écraser personne sur son passage.  
Il jeta un bref regard au petit groupe d'élèves assis à quelques mètres de lui, et qui n'avaient rien manqué à la scène. Ils chuchotaient entre eux, lui lançant de petits coups d'œil qui en disaient long sur leur sujet de discussion. Il n'avait pas posé un pied dans l'école qu'il était déjà catalogué dans la rubrique "gosse de riches".  
Il détestait ça...  
Se désintéressant d'eux, il commença à avancer vers la porte, se reprit au bout de quelques pas et se retourna, balayant l'allée qui menait au bâtiment du regard.  
_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, encore?  
Ses yeux finirent par s'arrêter sur une silhouette solitaire adossée à la grille d'entrée. Il revint sur ses pas et s'approcha d'elle.  
Le jeune homme, car c'en était un, bien que la longue natte couleur de miel coulant sur son dos jusqu'à ses genoux ait pu le démentir, était tranquillement occupé à fumer une cigarette, jetant des regards sans gêne aux élèves qui passaient devant lui et pressaient instinctivement le pas. Le jeune homme blond s'arrêta face à lui et attendit d'avoir son attention. L'adolescent à la tresse leva la tête vers lui, révélant un surprenant regard améthyste, et lui sourit pleinement. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le muret où il était assis, se redressa, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et commença à remonter l'allée, alors que le petit blond lui emboîtait le pas.  
_Alors, Irian, on est en retard? On a eu du mal à se lever ce matin?  
Le petit blond sourit en hochant négativement la tête.  
_Non, pas vraiment... Ca fait longtemps que tu attends?  
_Juste assez pour avoir eu le temps de récupérer le numéro de trois filles et deux mecs, pourquoi?  
Irian eut un mouvement d'arrêt puis se mit à rire.  
_Damian ! Toi alors!! On peut dire que tu changeras jamais!  
Le natté lui jeta un petit regard complice et continua d'avancer vers l'école. Irian le rattrapa en quelques foulées souples.  
_Et ça, c'est quoi? demanda t'il en avisant la longue mèche écarlate qui se perdait dans la tresse de son ami.  
Damian passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux.  
_Un pense bête... Pour me rappeler que cette année, vaut mieux que je fasse pas trop de conneries...  
_Mouais, rétorqua le petit blond, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi...  
_Et toi, tu ferais mieux d'éviter de me fréquenter. N'oublie pas que je suis un délinquant, un "danger pour la société", dixit ma psy. Tu vas te faire tuer par tes chers parents s'ils te voient avec moi.  
Irian eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.  
_J'emmerde mes parents, si tu veux savoir.  
Damian eut un petit rire.  
_Autant pour moi !  
Sur ce, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'école.  
  
***  
  
Le jeune garçon posa son peigne, lissa ses cheveux en arrière et attrapa le petit élastique noir qu'il entortilla autour des fines mèches de la même couleur qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Puis, il fixa l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir.  
Tirant sur le bas de son uniforme, il lissa quelques froissements imaginaires avant de laisser pendre ses bras le long de son corps et d'observer les grands yeux noirs qui lui rendaient son regard calme. Puis, il se tourna vers le lit placé derrière lui et écarta légèrement les bras.  
_Alors, comment tu me trouves ?  
La femme assise sur son lit se leva et vint tourner gracieusement autour de lui. Elle ne le toucha pas, se contentant de l'observer calmement, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle recula de quelques pas et s'arrêta enfin.  
_Tu es parfait.  
Il sourit et s'arracha à la contemplation de la femme afin d'aller vérifier que son sac était prêt et qu'il n'oubliait rien. Il avait eu l'occasion d'amener son sac à l'école la veille de la rentrée, mais il avait préféré ne pas le faire, retardant le plus possible l'instant de son départ, voulant profiter du moindre instant passé chez lui.   
Avec elle.  
A présent, il lui tournait le dos, farfouillant dans son sac en faisant l'inventaire de ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne pleurerait pas.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient être séparés aussi longtemps. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait le vivre. Bien sûr, il allait la revoir dans deux semaines, mais deux semaines, ça peux paraître une éternité quand on a seize ans et qu'on est jamais parti de chez sois plus de deux jours.  
_Shaiming...   
Il sursauta et se retourna vers elle. Elle lui souriait toujours, la courbure de ses lèvres formant deux petites fossettes aux coins de ses lèvres purpurines. Il admira un instant la longue chevelure d'ébène qui cascadait dans son dos, se souvenant combien il aimait passer ses doigts dedans. Puis son regard accrocha ses yeux, aussi noirs que les siens.  
Doucement, elle s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle s'assit sur le lit et il fit de même. Elle lui prit les mains.  
_Shaiming... Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre.  
_Hum... répondit-il en baissant la tête.  
_Et puis, nous nous reverrons dans deux semaines. Ce n'est pas si long.  
_Je sais, Mère...  
Il ne rajouta rien, refusant de penser que, dans quelques minutes à peine, il lui faudrait partir. Sa mère lâcha ses mains et farfouilla dans la longue tunique chinoise qui enveloppait son corps svelte.  
_J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Shaiming releva la tête, intrigué. La femme finit par sortir un gros livre qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit et l'observa un moment, caressant du bout des doigts la couverture de cuir râpée sur laquelle s'étalait en fines lettres dorées "La Pierre et le Sabre de Eiji Yoshikawa ". Il leva les yeux sur sa mère.  
_C'est un de mes livres préférés. Il est très ancien, bien avant la guerre, au temps où les années se comptaient encore d'après le calendrier grégorien. 1935, je crois. C'est l'histoire d'un samouraï Japonais qui doit apprendre la voie du sabre par ses propres moyens. Je suis sûre qu'il te plaira. [1]  
Il effleura de nouveau l'écriture dorée.   
_Merci, Mère.  
La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une petite fusée brune qui se jeta sur ses genoux. Il eut juste le temps de lever les bras pour sauver son livre, alors que la petite fille tentait tant bien que mal de grimper sur ses cuisses.  
_C'est aujourd'hui que tu pars, Shaiming ?  
_Oui, Mei, tu vas enfin être tranquille! Lui répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
_Tu reviens quand ?  
Sa mère prit la fillette sur ses genoux et la gamine se tortilla dans ses bras avant de trouver une position plus confortable. Shaiming se leva et rangea précautionneusement son livre dans son sac.  
_Dans deux semaines. Et pendant tout ce temps, tu vas avoir maman rien que pour toi.  
La fillette prit un air grave.  
_Oui, mais tu vas t'ennuyer sans moi !  
Il se tourna vers elle, une lueur prédatrice au fond des yeux.  
_C'est pourquoi il faut que j'en profite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!  
Sur ce, sous l'œil amusé de sa mère, il se jeta sur elle, toutes griffes dehors et se mit à la chatouiller frénétiquement. La fillette se tordit sous les assauts, riant de tout son soûl, alors que son frère attaquait de plus belle.  
_SHAIMING !!  
Le jeune garçon s'arrêta brusquement et son visage redevint sérieux, alors que la voix stricte de son père résonnait du bout du couloir. Il se redressa et ferma son sac d'un coup sec avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa mère et sa sœur.  
_Meiran, dis au revoir à ton frère.  
La fillette descendit du lit aussi vite que les jambes d'une enfant de quatre ans pouvaient le faire, puis elle s'accrocha aux bras de son frère avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.  
_Au revoir...  
Il lui sourit et la reposa à terre pour se tourner vers sa mère qui s'était levée. Il alla se perdre dans ses bras respirant profondément la douce odeur de pêche que sa peau dégageait. Elle le serra fort contre lui, l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura doucement.  
_Je suis fière de toi, mon fils.  
Il lui sourit, se détacha de ses bras, attrapa son sac et, l'ayant jeté sur son épaule, quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.  
Son père l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture où l'un des domestiques s'affairait à mettre son sac dans le coffre. Il ouvrit la portière et se tourna une dernière fois vers l'immense homme mince qui se tenait derrière lui. Son regard était sévère, son visage dur, mais il pouvait lire une once de fierté au fond de ses yeux. L'une de ses mains quitta la chaleur de la longue tunique pour se poser sur son épaule.  
_Fais honneur à la famille Long, mon fils.  
_Oui, Père.  
Et sur ce, il s'engouffra dans la voiture, tentant de ne penser à rien jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la haute bâtisse du lycée de la Fondation Peacecraft.  
  
***  
  
Le jeune garçon passa sa tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte et cria:  
_Tu crois qu'ils diront quelque chose si j'emmène mon portable, Tante Marian ?!  
Une voix lui répondit de l'étage inférieur:  
_J'en sais rien! Tu ferais mieux de leur demander, avant! Tu peux bien t'en passer pendant deux semaines, non? Tu verras d'ici là!  
Il réintégra sa chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau. Avec un petit pincement au coeur, il ouvrit la housse de son ordinateur et le rangea avec soin avant de le glisser dans un large tiroir.   
Puis, il se dirigea vers son lit, récupérant au passage la photo d'un jeune couple qu'il glissa dans un livre avant de l'enfouir dans son sac et de refermer celui-ci d'un coup sec. Il se planta alors dans la glace et, attrapant un peigne, tenta de discipliner ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Peine perdue. Les épis étaient là, et ils le resteraient.  
Abandonnant, il posa son peigne et attrapa sa veste d'uniforme qui l'attendait sagement sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, quand soudain, la voix de sa tante retenti de nouveau:  
_Hiro!! Dépêche-toi! On va finir par être en retard!  
_J'arrive!!  
Il ferma sa veste en quatrième vitesse, attrapa son sac et dévala l'escalier avant de se planter devant la jeune femme qui l'attendait.  
_Tu fais toujours tout au dernier moment, toi, hein?  
Il lui dédia son plus beau sourire et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, qui n'en avaient sûrement pas besoin.  
_Allez, en route!  
Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture et ouvrit brusquement la porte sur le facteur qui la regarda d'un air étonné, n'ayant pas eu le temps de sonner. Il se reprit bien vite et demanda:  
_Mademoiselle Kushrenada?   
_Oui, c'est moi.  
_Un colis pour vous, signez ici.  
Marian prit le colis avant de le donner à Hiro et signa le registre.  
_Merci, mademoiselle, bonne journée.  
Il s'éloigna et Marian ferma la porte à clé avant de rejoindre Hiro, déjà installé dans la voiture. Elle s'assit près de lui et démarra. Hiro déposa le colis sur la banquette arrière.  
_Il faut qu'on passe prendre Terence.  
_C'est parti mon kiki!  
La voiture s'éloigna en un nuage de poussière.  
  
***  
  
Le jeune garçon se pencha pour regarder sous son lit.  
_CAITLIN!! T'as pas vu ma flûte traversière??  
_Pour la troisième fois, Terence, je te répète qu'elle est là où tu l'as mise hier soir, c'est-à-dire dans ton sac.  
Il se redressa et ouvrit vivement son sac pour vérifier la véracité des dires de sa sœur. Quand ce fut fait, il jeta son sac sur son épaule, descendit les escaliers et entra dans la clinique vétérinaire où la jeune femme s'affairait à donner à manger à ses pensionnaires. Il posa son sac dans un coin et ouvrit une des cages afin de remplir la gamelle d'eau d'un petit chien.  
_Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène à l'école?  
_Non, c'est bon, Hiro passe me prendre tout à l'heure.  
_Comme tu veux.  
Il s'approcha d'une des cages dans laquelle une grosse chatte avait mis bas, quelques jours plus tôt. Les huit chatons affamés s'étaient goulûment jetés sur les mamelles gonflées de lait, laissant de côté leur neuvième frère, trop faible pour disputer sa part. Terence ouvrit la cage et prit délicatement le chaton tremblant entre ses doigts, tentant de ne pas le blesser. Sa sœur s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un petit biberon qu'il s'efforça de donner au bébé affamé.  
_C'est toujours pareil, murmura sa sœur, faut toujours qu'il y en ait un mis de côté... Tout ça parce qu'il est trop faible.  
_La nature est ainsi faite, répondit son frère.  
Il berça un moment le chaton sous le regard attendri de sa sœur qui avait croisé les bras sur sa blouse de vétérinaire. Terence semblait souvent si distant, mais était parfois capable de tellement de douceur. Son frère l'intriguerait toujours...  
Un klaxon retentit soudain devant la clinique, et Terence fourra le bébé chat dans les bras de sa sœur.  
_C'est Hiro, il m'attend.  
Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa sœur le rappela soudainement. Il se tourna vers elle.  
_Bisous, bisous? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un petit air coquin.  
Il s'approcha d'elle.  
_Bisous, bisous, répondit-il, un mince sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue.  
Puis, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte.  
_Je reviens dans deux semaines! Je t'appellerai! Tâche de survivre sans moi! Dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
_C'est ça!! Cria Caitlin.  
Le sourire toujours vissé sur ses lèvres, il s'approcha de la voiture, mit ses affaires dans le coffre et s'engouffra dedans. Et le véhicule disparut au coin de la rue.  
[1] C'est un très bon livre, je vous le conseille vivement!  
  
*******  
  
A suivre ! 


End file.
